Konpeito
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kurai and Reiko Singer live with the Winchesters in the Bunker. Kurai has always been mysteriously protective of Jack Kline. When he disappears, and she starts having strange run-ins with him, Kurai makes it her mission to free him from the evil Lemure, that is, "dream-eater" Bandiane, who has him captive and doing her bidding, kidnapping the world's children and harvesting dreams.
1. Pied Piper

_When you smile...the world really gets much, much sweeter than the sweetest candies..._

What was that? A song? Kurai shivered. She was trying to sleep. Where was the song coming from?

_See, if you listen carefully. Such a sweet melody! The three o'clock fairies are calling me. Knock on the sleeping door. Leap out of bed, hurry! Let's go to candy land on a ship._

It was familiar, eerily so. As if it was a song she used to sing when she was small. Why was it so cold? She could hear the sound of a flute. In her dream a blonde young man with golden eyes was playing the flute. His eyes looked vacant, lost.

_Ah, full of dreams. Mint pies and apple pies. Good cake, good spirits. Yippie, yippie, cookies! Lap it all up, the wobbly pudding. Eat just a little chocolate. The three o'clock fairies laugh as they watch. Knock on the sleeping door. Leap out of bed, hurry! Let's go to candy land on a ship._

Wait! Don't go! Danger! Kurai could sense that this place that the angelic man's song was calling the children to was dangerous. She also wanted to help the young man, who seemed to be manipulated by something. But her mouth wouldn't move. She was paralyzed.

_Ah, full of dreams. Mint pies and apple pies. Good cake, good spirits. Yippie, yippie, cookies! Lap it all up, the wobbly pudding. Eat just a little chocolate. The three o'clock fairies laugh as they watch._

The song finished and Kurai's eyes opened and in a pulse of power the ice coffin holding her shattered.

She looked up into the sky as a strange blimp like craft kidnapped the children. On the deck of the craft stood Jack Kline, blowing that strange whistle, golden eyes vacant as death.


	2. Little Dreamers

Kurai Singer headed down the bunker stairs with her sister Reiko. She passed by a set of photos.

Little Sam running down the street wearing his backpack on her way to school. A puppy followed him and tackled him, licking his face, and he giggled.

Little Dean was baking with his mother, cutting cookies with a glass. They put the cookies on the cookie sheet and put it in the oven.

Little Kurai was standing in front of the shrine in a kimono. Some boys made faces in front of the camera taking her picture, and she beat them up, then smiled for the picture.

Little Reiko was watching tv and recording herself on camera. She turned the channel to a western and pretended to get shot just as the camera went off.

Two shots next to each other, both posed the same. One was of Cass, the other of Jack. They were each enjoying their very first Whitecastle burger.

"So you dreamed you were in an ice coffin." Reiko repeated, staring at her sister.

Reiko had long reddish brown hair in a perpetual ponytail, sharp green eyes, and otherwise Japanese features, as the sisters mother was a Japanese shrine maiden. She typically wore relaxed, comfortable clothes, and was a bit tomboyish. She was currently dating Sam, and they were going on two years.

Kurai's eyes were blue, he hair was ebony black, and she had a more effeminate wardrobe, though she typically wore Japanese clothes. Kurai didn't really like men, though she was fiercely protective of Jack and that was why her dream had freaked her out so much.

"I didn't dream it, it happened." Kurai said. "When I woke up I was right outside the bunker, surrounded by a shattered ice coffin."

"So where is it now?" Reiko asked.

"Well..." Kurai meandered around the question. "It must've melted."

"Riiiight." Reiko said skeptically. "And the part about Jack?"

"Jack was on the top of the flying boat." Kurai said. "Playing a magic flute."

"Look. I know you're worried cuz Jack hasn't come home." Reiko said. "Aaand cuz you're in love with him."

"Does this have a point?" Kurai snapped.

"I'm just saying it's possible you just dreamed he was in trouble so you could have an excuse to go looking for him again." Reiko said. "Which your not gonna do. Now come on, don't ya smell that? The boys started without us!"


	3. Powerful Cookies

"That smells good. I wonder if it's time yet..." Kuri reached for the oven. Reiko slapped her hand away. "Ouch! I'm going to check to see if it's done!"

"I'm more sure of the book than your eyes!" Reiko said.

"What do you mean!?" Kurai said. "What?!"

"Let's see." Reiko said. "A little more. We have to wait until the edges are golden brown. See?"

"It's all hard." Dean said, looking at his dough.

"Don't put the sugar in too quickly." Sam said.

"If you're in a rush, nothing good comes out." Reiko said.

"I guess so," Cass said, eating a chocolate chip.

"Um, Cass..." Dean said. "Whatever the case may be, we don't have that many chocolate chips left."

"Well, I just can't stop...As they say, you can't put a door on someone's mouth!" Cass said.

"I don't think that's what they meant..." Dean said.

"It looks like we should give up on making chocolate chip cookies...just like Reiko to be good at this." Kurai said. "You've been secretly training, haven't you?"

"Actually Mom taught me." Reiko said.

"Mom?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah...when I was in grade school, she would often bake me cookies like this when I was depressed. She would say..."Here, Reiko, these are special cookies that will cheer you up a hundred fold!" Reiko said.

The clock chimed three.

"The three o'clock fairy already..." Kurai said.

"Three o'clock fairy"?" Dean said.

"What's that?" Sam said.

"The "three o'clock fairy"! Oh, um, it's nothing special." Kurai said.

"I'm kinda interested, I want to hear what it is!" Cass said.

"Mom used to bake me cakes and stuff when I was young, too and when I asked her why she always makes me snacks at 3 o'clock she told me that it was because of the "three o'clock fairy." She said that a fairy tells all mothers to make snacks for their children at three o'clock. And since I didn't know what she meant by the "three o'clock fairy." I had thought she meant that little bird that pops out of that clock." Kurai said.

"A "three o'clock fairy"..." Dean said.

"The cakes that my mom baked me were special...I always thought that too when my mother baked me cookies that it wasn't so bad to be depressed." Reiko said.

"I am touched! Confectioneries are so full of wonderful memories! But future happiness is more important than memories! And this coming Valentine's Day...I'm going to hand-bake stuff and grasp that happiness!" Cass said. "Right? Valentine's Day is for baking?"

"Um... if you can hand-bake confectioneries, you can grasp happiness?" Dean said skeptically.

"Of course! That's why we're all learning how to bake right now! Especially because Reiko is a genius when it comes to baking!" Kurai said.

"Nah, I'm not that good..." Reiko said.

"Then Reiko has already grasped happiness?" Castiel said.

"Happiness is the time when you are in pursuit of happiness." Reiko said.

"Reiko..." Sam said. "That just doesn't sound convincing... Good work!"

"Thought so..." Dean said. "See how beautiful my cookies are! Compared to those UGLY THINGS you made Kurai, there is no contest!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Kurai said. "My cookies are about taste! One bite gives a hundred fold courage and a hundred fold power! These are special cookies!"

"Heh! The ones I made will be better tas-" Dean tried them and they were awful.

"Well..." Reiko and Sam said.

"Oh, the ones that Kurai made are pretty good." Castiel said.

"Yeah! They're really good. It's not that good-looking, but it tastes perfect." Sam said.

"See? You get it?" Reiko said.

"Oh, fine, everyone just... it's okay, No matter how you look at it, I win this match!" Dean said.

"Match?" Kurai said.

"Yup!" Dean said.


	4. Three O'Clock Fairy

Kurai walked down the street with her cookies, and saw Jack standing in front of a sweets shop.

"What is wrong?" Kurai said. "What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hey, Mom, do you want one too?" A child said to his mother.

"I'm watching the kids that come out of here." Jack said. "Everyone looks so happy."

"Of course. Because this is a candy shop!" Kurai said.

"Yup, this is a good town... All the mothers look so kind..." Jack said. "You're kinda funny. This really is a heartwarming town...All the candies look happy too."

"You understand how the candies feel?" Kurai said.

"See, they're about to dance around because the kids love them so much!" Jack said.

"I can only see that they look really delicious." Kurai said.

Jack played his flute and the candies started dancing.

"No Way!" Kurai said. "Here."

"What is it?" Jack said.

"Cookies that I baked." Kurai said, handing them to him. "What? I know it's not that attractive but what counts is the taste! One bite gives a hundred fold courage and a hundred fold power! These are special cookies!"

"I can have them?" Jack said.

"Yeah." Kurai said.

"Bye!" Jack said.

"Let's meet again!" Kurai said.

Suddenly the two looked into the sky. A flying craft with spotted sails appears in the air. Voices call out from it.

Standing on the craft was a woman wearing a colorful dress. "Come on! Come on! The three o'clock fairy is here!"

The craft vanished.


	5. Piper

Kurai woke up, seeing Jack walking down the street, following after all the children singing the same song. She grabbed her gun and headed down the street.

"What is he doing...?" Kurai said.

"Kurai!" Dean, Sam and Cass said.

"You guys are all here! See, over there. Jack's acting weird." Kurai said.

"It's not just Jack." Dean said.

"Look over there!" Castiel said.

"You're joking, what is that?" Reiko said.

"It looks like every child in town is sneaking out of their houses." Dean said.

"Are little games like this popular nowadays?" Castiel said.

"C-Can't be!" Kurai said.

"They were saying on the news how kids all over the world were disappearing..." Sam said.

"It probably has something to do with this." Castiel said.

"Does that sound like a ﬂute to you?" Reiko said.

"A ﬂute?" Kurai said.

"A strange energy is being released within this melody!" Dean said.

"See, if you listen carefully." Kurai said.

"Such a sweet melody! The three o'clock fairies are calling me." Jack said.

"I wonder what that little ride is?" Kurai said.

"This is no trivial matter." Dean said.

"In any case, we can't leave the kids like this!" Castiel said.

"Ah, full of dreams." Jack said.

"Jack... Wait!" Kurai said, grabbing her before she could get on the ship.

"Let go... Let go..." Jack said.

"Jack, please, get it together!" Dean, Sam and Cass said.

"Really, I have no choice..." Kurai said.

She grabbed him and slapped him over and over.

"What are you doing, KurAi, you idiot? Where am I?" Jack said.

"Really... you don't remember anything!?" Kurai said.

"Everyone, come on, go home!" Dean said.

"You shouldn't go on a weird thing like that..." Castiel said.

"Let go." Child said.

"We're going to a dream world where it's full of candies." Child said.

"Everyone, wake up!" Reiko said.

"...candy land on a ship. Ah, full of..." Children sang.

"Don't get in our way." Jane threatened.

"And who are you?" Kurai said.

"The children gathered here of their own will. Do not get in our way." Jane said.

"So you're the one that brought the children out here!" Reiko said.

"I won't let you have your way anymore!" Kurai said.

"Well, well, we have a lot of nuisances tonight...Papiyot!" Jane blew on her whistle and candy monsters attacked them.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Candy." Kurai said.

"A monster made of candy?" Castiel said.

"Get them, Papiyot!" Jane said.

"Don't come here!" Kurai said. "Stay away! Jack, do something!"

"No, YOU do something!" Jack said.

"Hiko!" Kurai attacked the Papiyot with her modified angel blade.

"Momiro!" Jack attacked as well with his modified angel blade

Jane played an illusory tune on his flute.

"What's this?" Sam said.

"W-What's going on?" Dean said.

"Something smells sweet." Castiel said.

"It's from that house!" Reiko said.

"Is that... perhaps...A house made of sweets?" Sam said.

"Kurai! Everyone!" Jack said. "What is going on here? An illusion...They're being shown an illusion with that ﬂute melody!"

"When did all of you get so small?" Castiel said.

"Yeah, you too, Cass." Dean said.

"Really... you guys are small." Sam said.

"That looks delicious!" Kurai said.

Jack shattered the illusion.

Jack stepped out of the shadows, holding a flute.

"I don't know how...but I belong with them...on the Craft of Dreams."


	6. Kidnapped

"You're one of them?" Kurai said in disbelief.

Jack moved to leave.

"Wait, stop!" Kurai said.

"Jack? Is that you, Jack? What do you mean by this!?" Kurai said.

"Jack! Since when do you do such violent things without thinking!?" Castiel said.

"Jack, what's this all about?" Bandiane said appearing as an illusion in the sky.

"Lady Bandiane..." Jack said.

"what's the matter?" Bandiane said. "I will not allow delays in the plan."

"Yes... But they are here, at a time like this..." Jack said.

"Why do you want to collect so many children...even when it means doing such violent things?" Kurai said.

"I won't believe this is true. Bandiane, I can't trust you after all!" Jack said.

"Lady Bandiane is doing this for the eternal happiness of all the children!" Jane said.

"I can't believe that." Kurai said.

"Kurai!" Jack said.

"I see... so that little girl is fooling you..." Bandiane looked at Nina.

"No! She has nothing to do with this!" Jack defended.

"Continue your work!" Bandiane said.

"Bandiane!" Jack said.

"Bring her along with the children." Bandiane said.

"As you wish." Jane said.

"Bandiane!" Jack said.

"Looks like we're back to battle." Dean said.

"Get them, Bonbons!" Jane said.

"Jane!" Jack said.

Reiko and Sam attacked.

Castiel ran forward with his blade, trying to stop Bandiane from taking Jack, but he was on the ship and Jane attacked him, injuring him so badly he fell to the ground. Dean caught him as he crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Reiko said. "Kuri! My sister was..."

"See, if you listen carefully. Such a sweet melody! The three o'clock..." the children sang.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Reiko screamed.


	7. Sky Battle

"Knock on the sleeping door. Leap out of bed, hurry! Let's go to candy land on a ship. Ah, full of dreams. Mint pies and apple pies. Good cake, good spirits. Yippie, yippie, cookies! Lap it all up, the wobbly pudding. Eat just a little chocolate." The children sang.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away!" Jane said.

"Who in the world are you?" Kuri said.

"See, if you listen carefully. Such a sweet melody! The three o'clock fairies are calling me. Knock on the sleeping door. Leap out of bed, hurry! Let's go to candy land on a ship. Ah, full of dreams. Mint pies and apple pies. Good cake, good spirits. Yippie, yippie, cookies! Lap it all up, the wobbly pudding. Eat just a little chocolate. The three o'clock fairies laugh as they watch. Lap it all up, the wobbly pudding. Eat just a little chocolate. The three o'clock fairies laugh as they watch."

They arrived at the dream castle.

"Good job." Bandiane said to Jane. She then turned to Kuri. "Was it you, that fooled Jack. I see... I feel a strange energy out of you...Do you want to enter the coffin of dreams like the others? It's any time now. Soon, this planet will be completely engulfed in my Black Dream Hole. And in the center of this castle, the Sugar Energy from all the dreams of the children gathered by my Black Dream Hole is being absorbed, and the energy is still growing And soon, it will completely swallow this planet. Then, every foolish human on Earth will be living in the coffin of dreams. What a beautiful sight that will be!"

"Are you an idiot? Like that will ever happen! Totally impossible!" Kuri said.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Bandiane said.

"Because the Winchesters are on Earth." Kuri said.

Xxx

"This is..not a normal storm cloud..." Reiko said.

"Jack is all right." Reiko said, finishing her healing. "It wasn't life-threatening."

"Kuri..." Jack said.

"Jack..." Castiel said.

"Where is Kuri...?" Jack said.

"She's all right." Reiko lied.

Xxx

Later that night they were all getting on the ship with Jack.

"That pesky brat just has to be all right..." Reiko said.

"It really is dangerous." Sam said.

"We must hurry." Dean said.

"If we get sucked into the Black Dream Hole...we will never be able to rescue Kuri." Jack said.

"Black Dream Hole?" Reiko said.

"I have to find a way to save her..." Jack said.

"There's no chance that we're getting caught in a trap...?" Reiko said.

"We've no choice but to trust him now..." Sam said.

"You got that... from Kuri, right?" Reiko said, gesturing to the cookies.

"I... We're entering the cloud now. It won't be long after we break through the cloud!" Jack said.

Xxx

"I will lead all the children into this dream world Into a dream world of their own where they will never be hurt. Now, lend me your powers..." Bandiane said.

"NEVER!" Kuri screamed.

Xxx

"What?! There is a tremendous amount of evil feelings around here...But...I can't see anything." Reiko said.

Jack played his flute. "That is...Marzipan Castle where all the kidnapped children are."

Cannon fire hit the ship.

"A cannon!" Castiel said.

"Equip bullet!" Jane said. "Equip bullet! Fire!"

Sam froze the bullet.

"What is the meaning of this, Jack! To bring those outsiders here!" Jane said.

"I'm going to stop Bandiane." Jack said.

"Return Kuri and all the children!" Reiko said.

"Reiko? Oh, that girl. Lady Bandiane has taken quite a fancy in her. She supposedly has the best energy to nurture the Black Dream Hole." Jane said.

"Such a thing... I can't forgive her!" Reiko said.

"You fool, you shall die here as well." Jane blew on her flute and the Bonbon Babies attacked again.

Reiko attacked.

Castiel attacked.

"Lady Bandiane's dark energy, which gives me power, is strengthening. Now you have no chance of winning." Jane said.

Sam and Dean attacked.

The joint attack struck Jane's whistle. Jane's eyes came into focus, and he seemed to wake up from a dream. The Bonbon babies disintegrated.

"This attack..." Jack said.

"What?" Reiko said

"We finally made it!" Sam said.

"Are we late?" Dean asked.

"Sam!" Reiko said. "Dean!"

"Some large dark energy is growing inside this castle." Sam said.

"Reiko, there is currently a threat to Kuri's life, right?" Dean said.

"You had more allies? How did you humans find this invisible castle?" Jane said.

"No tricks work on the Forlorn Hope." Sam said, holding up an ancient mirror.

The whistle mended, and Jane was under control again.

"The whistle is controlling the nephilim, the children, and the monsters!" Reiko said.

"Why is it always whistles?" Sam complained.

"In that case...!" Castiel said attacking.

The whistle was shattered, and the monsters disappeared, but Jane remained under control.

"Damn you..." Jane said.

"What are you planning by abducting the children?" Reiko said.

"W-We're going to change this planet so that kids can stay kids forever!" Jane said. "What's wrong with that?"

"A world where children never grow up? There are so many more fun things to do as adults!" Sam said, grinning at Reiko.

"The ship is all right. Please get on quickly!" Jack said.

"Reiko... this boy is...?" Castiel said.

"Kuri's boyfriend." Reiko admitted.

Castiel looked struck, Jack blushed.

"Right?" Reiko said.


	8. Leap of Faith

"This is sacred ground! Of course you can't enter!" Bandiane said.

"What did you do to Kuri and all the kids?" Reiko said.

"The children are right there!" Bandiane gestured at the floor.

The group looked under their feet and saw the dream coffins.

"This is..." Sam said.

"The children..." Castiel said.

"How horrible..." Reiko said.

"Stop all of this, you witch from another world!" Jack said.

"Foolish little Jack. I was about to make your wish reality and make a beautiful sweet world..." Bandiane said.

"Nobody will be happy in the world YOU make!" Jack said. "I want to protect the place where kids can grow up next to their family and friends!"

Bandiane opened her hand, revealing a human Kuri. "It was this girl who taught you such silly things, right?"

"Kuri!" The group chorused.

"Sister!" Kuri said. "You're late!"

"Oh, hush!" Reiko said.

"The true form of the dark energy." Jack said.

"Is that a black hole?" Reiko said.

"Yes! It's regaining its strength by eating the energy of the children and..." Bandiane said.

"Stop!" Reiko said, unable to listen to more. She ran forward and was shocked by a barrier, and collapsed to the ground.

Reiko attacked, and hit the barrier and fizzled out.

"A barrier surrounds her. Just as I thought." Reiko said.

"This girl has the best energy to nurture my Black Hole!" Bandiane said.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked Reiko.

"The energy from our hearts that think of Kuri will move this ship. So... I got it! Let's go!" Reiko said.

"As if YOUR ship could break through this barrier!" Bandiane said.

"Everyone, help Reiko!" Sam shouted.

They all pointed their weapons and attacked.

"I want Kuri back!" Reiko shouted.

"My Black Hole is wanting this girl's Energy. I will not let her go!" Bandiane said.

"Return Kuri!" Reiko said, flying the ship forward, slowing breaking through the barrier.

"Out of the way!" Bandiane said.

"If you get any closer...you'll be sucked in, too." Jack said.

"Idiot. That Black Hole is my other self! I will use this girl's Energy, and swallow all of this world!" Bandiane said.

"I won't let you!" Jack said.

"Jack! Reiko!" Dean said.

"Kuri!" Reiko said.

Suddenly their weapons faltered, one by one, and became useless.

"Our Power...it's going away..." Sam said.

"Kuri..." Castiel said.

"Dammit..." Reiko said.

"Reiko?" Jack asked.

"This is supposed to be a cookie that strengthens your courage...and power by a hundred fold with one bite." Reiko said, and prepared to leap into the black hole.

"Reiko... you can't...NO! If you go in, you'll never again...Reiko..." Jack said.

Reiko leapt into the Black Dream Hole after her sister Kuri.

"A fool...To jump in on her own will!" Bandiane said.

"Kuri! Kuri! SISTER!" Reiko shouted, catching Kuri, who was now human, in her arms.

"Do not wake...Do not wake the sleeping children." Bandiane whispered.


	9. Dream

"Kuri..." Jack said. "How did you get here...?"

"Jack... is this your room?" Kuri said.

"Of course." Jack said.

"Jack, your wounds are all right?" Kuri said.

"Wounds like this are nothing." Jack said.

"I see... I'm glad." Kuri said. "Jack, Ninako's not waking up..."

Jack took Ninako from her and laid her in bed, covering her up.

"Jack?" Miko said.

"It's all right. Let's let her sleep." Jack said. "Reiko is seeing a happy dream right now. She can just stay asleep...From now on, we can spend all our time here...by ourselves, with no interruptions."

"But I have to save the children and everyone else first...Right about now, they're all..." Kuri protested.

"Who cares about the others? I'm happy if you're here, Kuri." Jack said.

"Jack..." Kuri said. "Um... Tell me the truth...Who's more important, me or Reiko?"

"You're being silly. Of course you're more important, Kuri. The only person in the world that's important to me is you, Kuri." Jack said.

"Jack..." Kuri said. "You're handsome even in my dreams, Jack."


	10. Coffin

"Tsubasa!" Reiko shouted, shattering the dream coffin she and Reiko were in.

"This can't be! Why did you escape from that coffin of dreams!? Take your hands off of that girl That way, you can return once again to that happy coffin of dreams...Or else, you'll burn in this Black Dream Hole, and die along with that girl. Just think...If every human was in their dream, and thinking...only of themselves, nobody would be hurt. I am nurturing this Black Dream Hole for the sake of all you humans." Bandiane said.

"I always thought then...that it wasn't so bad to be depressed. 'Future happiness is more

important than memories.' Happiness is the time when you are in pursuit of happiness."

Kuri said, and she took out the Shikon no Tama.

"WHAT?! This light..." Bandiane said.

"Kuri..." Reiko said.

"Kuri-chan..." Sam said.

"What... is this light!?" Dean said.

"Kuri!" Kurama said.

"It's Kuri!" Castiel said.

The group's demonic transformation returned.

"Give me that girl! Now! Give me the beautiful Sugar Energy that the girl has! NOW!" Bandiane said.

"NEVER!" Kuri said. "You won't have my sister!"

"Why you! Then I will burn you to death, as you wish!" Bandiane said.

"Please, everyone...lend me your powers!" Kuri said.

"Miko..." Dean said, raising his hand and her power went to Miko.

"Miko..." Castiel said, doing the same.

"Miko..." Reiko said, also sending her power to Kuri.

"Miko..." Sam said, sending his power to her.

"Miko..." Jack said, sending his power to her.

Kuri and Reiko were filled with power and moved to attack.

"Meisō!" They shouted and attacked, flying through the Black Dream Hole.

"Kuri...burst out of the Black Dream Hole...!?" Reiko said.

Xxx

"I want you to have this." Jack said, handing Kuri his flute.

"You're going away?" Kuri said.

"I'm a nephilim that protects the sweet, beautiful Sugar Energy that grows inside children's dreams I'll always be at your side. Thanks for the cookies. And give Castiel my regards."

Kuri kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye, Jack! See you again!"


End file.
